No Means Yes
by Jen2261
Summary: Oneshot. Maureen wants to have some fun but Joanne needs to get some work done. Rated M. You have been warned.


**A/N: This is rated M for smut. There is strong sexual content. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way stop reading now. You have been forewarned!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or these two completely awesome characters mentioned**

Joanne sighed as she looked down at the pile of paperwork in front of her. She hated when she was in the middle of a big case. Sure she loved her job, the trials, the arguing and seeking justice. It was just the paperwork that she absolutely hated. But it had to get done and unfortunately Joanne was the one that had to do it since it was her case. Picking up another file and looking it over she heard the door opening.

"POOKIE! I'M HOME!" Maureen yelled walking in the door and kicking it shut behind her.

"That's nice honey but I'm right here, no need to yell" Joanne said smirking as she looked over at the diva who was standing a few feet away from her. Maureen looked over at the sound of Joanne voice and smiled.

"Sorry I didn't see you" Maureen said smiling as she walked over to the couch where the lawyer sat. Bending down, Joanne leaned up meeting Maureen half way to connect their lips.

"mmmm another?" Maureen whined looking at Joanne. Joanne nodded, her eyes still on the file in her hands as she leaned up again for another kiss. Maureen smiled and connected their lips again, running her tongue across Joanne's lower lip. Joanne knowing exactly what Maureen wanted opened her mouth to recieve the diva's tongue. Joanne moaned as she felt Maureen deepen the kiss, the drama queen's hand going to Joanne's neck to help guide her head. After a few more seconds Joanne forced herself to push Maureen away.

"Pooookie" Maureen whined pouting as she felt her lips disconnect from the lawyer's. Joanne shook her head and looked down at the table covered in papers.

"No honey I can't. I have to get this paperwork done" Joanne said picking up a file. Maureen was silent for a minute before standing up straight and shrugging.

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower then" Maureen said turning around and walking down the hall into the bedroom. Joanne watched her until she disappeared with a puzzled expression on her face. Maureen hadn't put up a fight? What was going on here? Usually when Joanne said she couldn't have sex, especially after an intense make-out session, Maureen whined and pouted until Joanne either tuned her out or gave in. This was weird, but somehow Joanne knew it definately wasn't the end of Maureen's pursuit. Sure enough about two hours later Joanne heard Maureen's voice call out her name.'

"Oh Pookie?" Joanne looked up from her paperwork in the direction of the voice. Joanne's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sight in front of her. Maureen was leaning in the doorway with nothing on but a sheer nightgown, everything underneath it was visible, which was nothing giving Joanne a full view of the diva's perky breasts and her nicely shaven center.

"NO!" Joanne snapped shaking her head furiously.

"No what?" Maureen asked with a smrik as she took a few steps towards Joanne.

"Maureen.....back up" Joanne said jumping up, her hands infront of her like a sheild as she moved around the table.

"What are you doing?" Maureen questioned as she took a few more steps towards the lawyer.

"Staying away from you" Joanne said shaking her head as she moved from behind the table and backed towards the kitchen.

"Oh come on" Maureen groaned rolling her eyes continuing to walk towards her.

"Maureen! Stop right there!!" Joanne shouted running behind the island in the middle of the kitchen. Maureen stopped and gave Joanne a blank stare. "Don't take another step"

"Pookie!" Maureen groaned rolling her eyes walking up to the counter so the two women were right across from each other.

"Maureen...." Joanne said in a warning voice. Maureen moved around the table, Joanne rushing in the opposite direction away from Maureen.

"Jo! why are you acting like this!"

"Because if you touch me. I won't get any work done for the rest of the night"

"That's the plan" Maureen said with a wink.

"That's not the plan" Joanne said shaking her head.

"Do you have to do the work now?" Maureen asked with a pout on her face.

"Yes I do. So please Maureen, go change into some normal pajamas and I promise I'll make it up to you later on tonight"

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise" Joanne said nodding.

"Fine" Maureen huffed as she walked around the counter. Joanne quickly moved away from her as Maureen walked past her and into the bedroom. Sighing in relief Joanne leaned on the counter. She didn't know how but she was able to avoid having sex with Maureen, even with the wetness between her legs signalling she was extremely horny. Feeling a pair of arms wrapped around her Joanne jumped up and tensed.

"Maureen! I told you no-" Joanne cut herself off as she felt Maureen's hands under her shirt and gripping her breasts. Letting a moan escape her lips Joanne closed her eyes.

"What were you saying?" Maureen teased in Joanne ear, her finger tips teasing Joanne's nipple as they immediately grew hard under her touch. Joanne moaned again, her body collapsing against Maureen as she leaned her head back onto the diva's shoulder.

"Maureen. I can't" Joanne managed to whisper as Maureen's hand teased the lawyer's nipple. Joanne felt Maureen's other hand moving down her stomach and groaned. Forcing herself to obtain the strength Joanne moved away from Maureen, pushing the diva's hands off her as she turned to face her.

"Mau-" Joanne began but Maureen cut her off, placing her lips on Joanne's, kissing her hard. Running her tongue across Joanne's lips Maureen let her hands run down Joanne's back, her hands going underneath Joanne's waistband and gripping her ass. Joanne gasped, giving Maureen a chance to run her tongue across her lovers. Joanne felt Maureen's hand traveling deeper in her pants, past her ass. Feeling the diva's fingers running across her center, Joanne moaned and pulled out of the kiss, her forhead resting on Maureen's shoulder as she struggled to catch her breath.

"mmm Pookie you're soaked" Maureen whispered in Joanne's ear as she let her finger move around to the front of Joanne's pants, her finger pushing its way through Joanne's folds to find her lovers swollen clit. Joanne moaned, her hands gripping Maureen's shoulders as her head fell backwards. Maureen smiled, taking the chance to kiss Joanne's exposed neck and back her against the island in the middle of the kitchen. Joanne whimpered as Maureen's fingers continued to tease her.

"Maureeen" Joanne whined, her breathing ragged. Maureen smiled and pulled her hand from Joanne's pants. Gripping both of the lawyer's thighs, Maureen lifted Joanne onto the Island and moved between her legs.

"Do you want me to let you go back to work?" Maureen teased, her lips still kissing Joanne's neck as her hands moved down to the waistband of her jeans.

"No" Joanne whispered, still gripping onto Maureen's shoulders with her eyes closed as she felt Maureen undo her pants. She lifted up slightly when she felt Maureen tugging on her jeans. Letting Maureen strip her of her jeans and panties Joanne moaned again, feeling Maureen's fingers on her clit again.

"Stop teasing" Joanne moaned as Maureen pulled her closer to the edge. Maureen smiled and shoved a finger inside Joanne, causing the lawyer to loose her breath. Maureen winced as Joanne ran her nails across her back. Even through the sheer material she was sure it would leave a mark. Maureen reached up and connected her lips to Joanne's as she pushed another finger inside the lawyer, earning a moan from her lips. Maureen smiled as she felt Joanne's hips moving with her fingers.

"Deeper" Joanne moaned when she was able to catch her breath. Maureen bit down on Joanne's neck softly as she pushed her fingers deeper and began moving them in a circle, causing Joanne to whimper. Maureen smiled when she hit Joanne's spot, causing the lawyer to yelp and moan out in pleasure. Maureen sped up her fingers, making sure to hit Joanne's spot as she felt Joanne's walls began to tighten around her, signalling Joanne was close to her peak.

"Maureeeeen" Joanne moaned, her head thrown back as she was pushed over the edge and hit her climax. Maureen kept her fingers in place until she felt Joanne come down from her climax. She pulled her fingers out as Joanne fell against her, trying to catch her breath. After Joanne had calmed down Maureen smiled and pulled back to kiss Joanne's forehead.

"Okay... you can go back to work now" Maureen said with a smirk as she turned around and disappeared into the bedroom. Joanne watched her disappear before hopping off the island. Grabbing a rag she quickly cleaned up the countertop before picking up her jeans and panties and walking into the bedroom where Maureen was laying on the bed.

"You're evil" Joanne said glaring at Maureen as she threw her jeans in the corner and crawled on the bed up to Maureen. Maureen laughed as Joanne pushed her nightgown up, straddling her waist so her center was connected with Maureen's.

"I'm a good evil though, you liked it" Maureen said with a smirk. Maureen moaned as Joanne rotated her hips ontop of her, her hands immediately traveling to Joanne's waist to hold her in place. Joanne smiled and kissed Maureen's lips.

"I said no" Joanne said with a smirk looking in Maureen's eyes.

"Well as you can see No means Yes to me" Maureen said grinning.

"Okay then what does yes mean?"

"Yes...duh" Maureen said laughing as Joanne continued to move her hips ontop of Maureen, causing another moan to escape her lips.


End file.
